Tillykke med sejren
by The140Percent
Summary: Opbygget omkring et rollespil. Efter at være nogenlunde på plads omkring sine tidsrejser har Summers plan ændret sig en smule. Det er svært at komme tæt på Tom, og den eneste løsning virker til at gå gennem hans eneste ven - Abraxas Malfoy, der også har taget interesse i hende og ikke har lagt skjul på det. Bekendt med at forføre er begge på hjemmebane efter quidditch-kampen.


Det viste sig alligevel at være noget af en kunst at fange Toms opmærksomhed, men der er en ting der efterhånden har givet hende lidt af et hint om hvornår det er til at finde menneskelige sider i den kommende Mørkets Herre, eller måske rettere en person end et hint – Abraxas. Eller Brax om man vil, den eneste rigtige ven hun har fået sig, hvis ikke hun tæller sine egne slægtninge med som Orion, der vidst lige kan holde hende ud, så længe de ikke fører en samtale men spiller skak. Frygten for at blive giftet væk ligger hos de fleste fuldblodsslægter efterhånden, særligt under en krig, selv om det sådan set mest er mugglernes krig.

Alligevel, der er noget ved Brax, noget frustrerende ved den solidt byggede quidditch-spiller, der har fanget hendes opmærksomhed, og det er tydeligt gengældt, men det er jo som det plejer at være. Folk holder åbenbart af den kokette strigle der kan sætte Pandora på plads eller forsøge på det, og det ser ud til at forsøget er nok til at have sat sig i respekt. Summer lægger sin bog fra sig, for efterhånden har larmen i opholdsstuen op til en quidditch-kamp overtaget det overskud hun havde, og et lille smil smyger sig over hendes læber og til en tanke om hendes første møde med Tom da emnet faldt på quidditch. Bekendt med historie ved hun at den her kamp bliver vundet, og med Brax som kaptajn er hun vel nødt til at se den. Det er nu også en smule interessant. I hendes skoletid har Gryffindor vundet hver eneste gang. At opleve at vinde pokalen er et eller andet sted det eneste der kan lokke hende til den kamp der skulle starte snart, og hun trækker i sine sko igen efter at have placeret sit bogmærke. Avancerede Eliksirer kan sagtens vente, og bogen får lov til at blive liggende på bordet. En dag som i dag er der ikke mange andre der sidder med snuden i bøgerne.

Der er efterhånden tomt i opholdsstuen, og med raske skridt bevæger hun sid ud af døren og gennem kryptens mange gange til hun kommer udenfor, hvor larmen der var i opholdsstuen for lidt siden ikke virker som noget særligt i forhold til den summen der er her, og hun klemmer sig ind mellem nogle yngre elever for at komme op til tilskuerpladserne. Fordelene ved at dukke op alene er at der højst sandsynligt er en plads når der nu ikke er nogen kammerater at tage hensyn til, men hun fornemmer blikkene fra Pandora og hendes slæng da hun har sat sig nede på en af de forreste rækker.

Som i hendes egen tid er sladder noget der hurtigt florerer, og der er de piger der holder af Pandora, som da også holder tæt, og så er der alle de andre, og der går et rygte om at Pandy har kastet sine øjne efter kaptajnen på deres quidditch-hold. Det er egentlig bare ærgerligt at han på ingen måde virker interesseret i andet end hende selv lige nu, og i hendes eget hoved er det til at forstå. Den dame der holder Tom ud, eller i hvert fald påstår at have et forhold til ham, det kræver som Brax selv har selv har sagt _"en hjerne lige så logisk fungerende som Toms, og et hjerte der giver plads til hans til tider umenneskelige betragtninger". _

Det må jo så være hvad hun er ude i, men det er ikke første gang hun er blevet kaldt kold. Den lyshårede fyr burde efterhånden også vide at hun ikke er en isdronning, en plads Pandora åbenbart har taget, og i sine egne tanker bemærker Summer ikke at kampen er gået i gang inden en angriber kommer susende tæt forbi deres tårn, og hun ryster på hovedet da det er kaptajnen for deres hold. Han har åbenbart overskud nok til at tage en æresrunde, og inden hun når at fange hans blik inden der bliver skudt en basker af sted mod en af spillerne klædt i rødt og han er videre mod målene. Hvor interessant det så end er at se Abraxas' store smil ville hun egentlig ønske at hun kunne nøjes med at se de to sidste minutter af kampen. Det er trist at indrømme som alle hujer mens Slytherin har fået deres første mål, stemningen griber hende bare lige så lidt som det har gjort op gennem 90'erne, og det er nu hun ville ønske at Tom var kommet med. Det ville ikke gøre hende noget med en intelligent samtale, men han er jo nok på biblioteket, og Brax har lagt mærke til hun er her, så hun kan ikke rigtig gå inden kampen er slut. Endnu et mål fra deres hold, denne gang af deres lyshårede holdkaptajn, og hun kan høre Pandoras stemme sammen med de andre pigers med kønne ord om Brax, og hun smiler for sig selv og tager sin kappe tættere om sig. Nogle gange savner hun Draco, men som det hele ser ud nu i egen tid, og bevidst om hovedpinerne bliver det ikke til en hyggevisit. Efterhånden er hun her flere dage i træk, da det ikke ændrer så meget på tingene i hendes egen tid hvor længe hun bliver, bare hvad hun laver, og det er efterhånden lidt af et fristed at være her. Okay, hun savner Severus, men hver eneste gang hun vender tilbage sidder hendes hjerte helt oppe i halsen af frygt for hvad der er sket siden sidst. Ind til videre er de ændringer der er sket, Hydra, det at bo hos Bellatrix, ikke det værste, men der kan ske så meget, ting hun slet ikke ønsker at opleve, og trygheden her, på trods af krigen det er hvad der egentlig spiller ind lige nu.

Endnu et mål passerer, men hun følger ikke rigtig med i kampen og undrer sig over om det eneste motiv for at tage herhen og se den mon bare var for at smøre salt i såret overfor Pandora. Det er hende selv der har fanget den lyshårede kaptajns opmærksomhed, ikke alle de piger der sidder og hujer efter ham, og nu har kampen helt mistet den smule interesse hun gav den for et stykke tid siden mens hun dykker ned i sine tanker. Det virker måske dumt, men planen med sådan at åbne op for Brax er jo simpel nok – han er den eneste der ser ud til at kunne få en anstændig samtale med Tom, og hvor meget hun end har forsøgt sig er hun ikke nået dertil. Deraf kom planen. At det så måske også vil få Cygnus til at trække sig tilbage er kun en bonus. Det kan godt ske de begge to i realiteten er nogen hun betragter som sine bedsteforældre, det er på en eller anden måde bare anderledes med den lyshårede smilende quidditchspiller. Han er ellers slet ikke hendes type, hvis hun da har sådan en, men en muskuløst bygget fyr som ham, venner med de fleste, beundret eller frygtet af alle, både af navn og social status, men også det han har skabt for sig selv her på skolen, og hun opfatter ikke at kampen slutter med et brag, da deres søger griber lynet højt oppe i luften mens en basker suser forbi hende, og da alle rejser sig og klapper gør hun det samme, mens hun ud af øjenkrogen opfatter Brax' blik, men hun kigger ikke igen, i hvert fald ikke før de er nede på jorden. Det er lidt sært at indrømme, men hun har aldrig brudt sig om højder, særligt ikke på kost, og bare at stå her i tårnet er mere end rigeligt for hende. Han forsvinder ud af hendes øjenkrog og ned, og hun tillader sig at kigge efter ham som holdet står dernede og krammer, og uden et ord til nogen klemmer hun sig selv gennem det mylder der er i deres tårn når folk nu er så optagede af at kramme.

Det bliver fejret i aften, og det med et brag og en hel masse ildwhiskey der bliver smuglet ind på alle mulige og umulige måder, et talent elever vidst har haft i mange år og har delt med hinanden gennem alle tider. Okay, Brax er sød, men det virker stadig en smule forkert. Det der måske gør ham så anderledes end Lucius og Draco er måske hans varme væsen, og efterhånden som hun har lært ham at kende som en ven og ikke som Lucius' far, så er han blevet en anden. Et kørt øjeblik på vej ned af trapperne overvejer hun om det samme kunne gælde for Cygnus, men rynker så på næsen og tænker på sin første aften her. Det vil ikke kunne ændres. Sjovt nok var Brax også flirtende, men knapt så klam, og det er der forskellen vel egentlig ligger, og måske også i hendes påklædning der nu er tidssvarende. Det tager hende ikke lang tid at komme tilbage til opholdsstuen, og hun smiler af en frustreret Tom der ser ud til ikke at vide hvilket ben han skal stå på inden han trækker ind til sig selv. Hvis der er noget hun forstår, er det sådan set lysten til at være sig selv nogle gange, men Abraxas er et socialt væsen, og det må hun kæmpe sig igennem også at være hvis hun vil ind under huden på ham. Hun når ikke meget videre i sin tankestrøm da hun mærker et par arme om sin talje, og hun vender sig rundt for at stikke nogen en lussing inden hun opfatter hvem det er der sådan lægger armene om hende.

"Tillykke med sejren! Så har vi pokalen i år," siger hun og smiler stort til ham, uden egentlig at gøre opmærksom på hvor meget af et signal det sender at han står med armene om hende.

"Tak. Jeg så du var der. Det ligner ikke dig at følge med i vores kampe."

"Jeg kunne da ikke gå glip af finalen. Det var en fornøjelse at se dig føre dit hold til sejr."

"Det var ikke kun mig.. Det ved du godt."

Som hun står der tæt ind til ham undrer hun sig kort over hvor hurtig han er til at tage et bad, som han står der med dryppende blond hår ned over sin skjorte, der bliver en smule gennemsigtig på skuldrene, og hun trækker sin stav op af kappens lomme og tørrer hans hår med en nonverbal besværgelse.

"Nej, men det er dig der har trænet med dem. Det må da have krævet sit. Det er kaptajnen for holdet der vil blive husket lige så meget som søgeren der afsluttede kampen."

"Er du ude på noget? Du plejer ikke at interessere dig det mindste for hverken sporten eller at stå her filtret sammen midt i det hele. Hvis jeg må citere dig direkte – folk kunne tro vi havde noget sammen – og det her kunne opfattes sådan frøken Williams."

Hun griner en smule af ham og giver ham et knus.

"Åh Brax, du ved da lige hvad der skal til for at jeg trækker kløerne tilbage. Der er drikkelse på bordet. Du har sikkert et hold at fejre det her med, i stedet for din asociale veninde her."

Det er tydeligt at mærke et hårdt blik i ryggen på hende, men hun vender sig ikke om. I stedet læner hun sig mere ind mod sin kammerat, lige så meget for det hun har gang i som for at nyde beskyttelse mod Pandora Crabbe, og hun læner sig ind mod hans øre for at hviske.

"Men jeg vil gerne feste med jer hvis du kan holde striglen bag mig et godt stykke fra mig."

"Du kan få lov til at sidde lige så tæt du vil, ærespladsen på mit lår hvis det er det."

Det er tydeligt at mærke spændingen mellem ham og hende selv nu. Hun er nok mere direkte end pigerne fra hans egen tid, og det kan virke vulgært, men han kender hende efterhånden, og har opfattet at det ikke gør så meget for hvad hun egentlig laver, som at hun bare holder af en flirt.

"Er du sikker på det er helt anstændigt," hvisker hun og trækker sig så tilbage fra den velduftende unge Malfoy med en hånd der glider ned over hans skulder. "Det ender med at dine forældre ikke tør få mig på besøg hvis der sådan går rygter om at vi er mere end bare venner."

Et glimt spiller i hans øjne, og hun kan ikke lade være med at smile af ham. Det udtryk minder om hendes bedste ven når han skal lige til at lave narrestreger af den humoristiske art.

"Brax, du må ikke kigge sådan på mig. Jeg bliver bange for hvad du lægger af skumle planer."

"Mh, det kan jeg godt forstå.. Dig kunne jeg have mange skumle planer med."

Hun griner af ham og puffer så en smule til ham, hvilket han ikke virkede forberedt på, det får ham i hvert fald til at slippe grebet om hendes talje.

"Tal pænt unge mand. Det kan godt være alle piger her vil have dig, men hvis du vil have mig.. Så skal der skrues ned for dit vulgære sprogbrug hvis du vil opleve noget i den retning."

Hun blinker til ham og trækker over til de andre spillere. Det her er et spil hun er bekendt med, og der går da heller ikke længe inden folk kigger væk fra hende som den nyeste i cirklen, og til en skikkelse hun fornemmer bag sig.

"Jeg har ikke skræmt dig væk," spørger hun, ret forberedt på at Brax endnu en gang finder på at smide hende over skulderen som han har gjort før.

"Hvad laver du med ham?"

Det er ikke til at tage fejl af stemmen, men hun havde forventet en anden, og snurrer rundt da det er Tom der står bag hende.

"Hvad snakker du om?"

"Du behøver ikke spille så uskyldig. Jeg så jer godt."

"Wauw, bare fordi jeg ikke er en smule afvisende overfor ham, og så er du her til at puste mig i nakken. Jeg troede ikke der var mere mellem os to."

"Det er der måske heller ikke..."

Hun når ikke at få indført et ord inden hun bliver grebet under armen og hevet med ind i en kædedans og lige så hurtigt som Tom dukkede op er han forsvundet i mængden igen, og hun undrer sig i stedet over hvad der blev af Brax, inden hun får hevet sig ud af kæden igen, og får sat sig i en stol. Hvis det er sådan Tom reagerer virker det til at hendes plan kan virke, og hun rækker ud efter et glas på bordet. Hvis hun skal score Brax skal der noget indenbords, for Severus rumsterer i baghovedet, og det vil han nok blive ved med. Det er efterhånden længe siden hun har set ham, og hun skyller hurtigt det første glas ned.

"Er du helt okay," hører hun igen Brax' stemme, og bliver så småt irriteret over hvordan folk sniger sig ind på hende i dag.

"Bare fordi jeg er en pige betyder det ikke at jeg ikke kan tage sådan et glas i en tår," siger hun og smiler til ham da hun har vendt rundt, og overvejer om hun også skulle skifte til et mere civilt sæt tøj, når der efterhånden ikke er mange i uniform.

"Braax?"

"Åhnej, hvad vil du have mig til? Jeg hopper ikke i søen – så skal du have mere i mig."

"Jeg har et lille kjoleproblem.."

"Og du vil have mig til at kigge på det? Kan det ikke opfattes uanstændigt?"

"Det bliver kun hvad vi gør det til," siger hun og rykker tættere på ham. Hun kan lugte at han har røget, en sær mugglervane han har taget på sig til fester, og hun fisker pakken op af hans lomme for selv at tage en, og stikker den smalle cigaret mellem læberne, hvorefter han hiver sit fyrtøj frem af lommen og tænder den.

"Jeg er vidst en dårlig indflydelse på dig unge dame. Er du sikker på du tør være alene med mig?"

De er nødt til at læne sig tæt sammen, musikken er høj, men det gør hende ikke så meget. Det er ikke fordi hun fisker efter en tur mellem lagenerne med ham, helt endnu i hvert fald, og hun tager et hvæs af sin cigaret, men føler ikke helt den interesse han har taget i det, og undertrykker et host.

"Måske du har ret. Du har vel også bedre ting at tage dig til end at kigge på mig der prøver kjoler når alle nu fester og det er for dig."

"Hmm, prøve kjoler.. Det betyder at du er letpåklædt. Jeg er frisk."

Der skal ikke siges meget mere inden hun griber hans hånd og fører ham med over til sin dør og hvisker sit kodeord så lavt så hun næsten ikke selv kan høre det, og bliver igen grebet af en smule skyldfølelse overfor Severus. Aftalen gik på Tom, og alle midler der skulle til, men at hun skulle igennem en anden for at nå til ham har ikke været en del af de scenarier de har snakket igennem, og hun lukker døren efter dem igen. Her på hendes værelse er det ikke til at høre den mindste smule af larmen udefra.

"Her er meget rart. Jeg vidste at du havde værelse for dig selv, men det her er stort."

Mens han kigger rundt hiver hun et askebæger frem fra sin skuffe. Der plejer at være lige det hun står og mangler og i dag er ikke en undtagelse. Hun asker inden hun går over til skabet og ser en smule i de ting hun har fundet i passende stil. Et par af hendes stiletter er skubbet godt tilbage, men de står der, mest af savn, og hun hiver en grøn kjole i silke ud af skabet. Den er uden ærmer, på ingen måder åben foran, og i en nogenlunde anstændig længde til midt på låret.

"Den der er for kedelig. Okay, folk er ikke i det store dress, men du har formerne til et vidt skørt i stedet for det der lige op og ned."

"Charmetrold," siger hun uden at vende sig om mod ham, og hænger kjolen tilbage. Folk har efterhånden fanget ideen om Diors _New Look_ og hun er ikke den eneste der er glad for at taljen er tilbage efter Chanel, så hun finder en anden kjole der er stram i livet og med et ordentligt skørt frem, og snurrer så rundt med den så han kan få en fornemmelse.

"Jeg havde aldrig forestillet mig dig i gul. Lad mig se den på," siger han fra sin plads på hendes seng, med sin cigaret holdt ind over askebægeret hvor hun har sat sin egen, og hun lægger kjolen på sengen ved siden af ham, og tager endnu et sug af sin.

"Kan du overtales til at kigge væk mens jeg klæder mig af."

"Og her troede jeg du havde skumle intentioner med mig. Ja ja, jeg kigger væk."

Da han ser væk træder hun om bag ham, og smider først kappen, og derefter slips og nederdel til hun står i selvsiddende strømper, flade sko og skjorte, og bukker sig så ned for at løsne spænderne i sine sko, da hun fanger hans blik på hendes bagdel og ude af skoene vender hun sig om.

"Jeg troede du ville opføre dig pænt."

"Det troede jeg også du ville, men her er jeg, med en ung kvinde i ikke meget andet end blonder, strømper og skjorte," siger han og rejser sig op fra hendes seng, og hun føler sig pludselig så lille som han står der og kan hvile hagen på hendes hoved.

"Du er en slem slem mand," siger hun, men er påvirket af at han er så tæt på og hun ikke har meget andet på end sit undertøj og sin skjorte, hvor hans hænder efterhånden er på vej mod de øverste knapper.

"Det virker som om du kan lide det, er det ikke rigtigt?"

Hun ved slet ikke hvad hun skal sige, når han sådan tager kontrollen, men han har ret, hun nyder at det er ham der lige nu tager initiativet, og gør det hele lettere for hende, og hun nikker af ham, og der skal ikke meget mere til før knapperne i hendes skjorte er knappet op og den ligger på gulvet bag hende.

"Hvor er du smuk. Jeg kan godt forstå at Tom har været interesseret i dig. Og mange andre."

Hans fingre glider fra hendes skuldre, og bag hende til skulderbladene da hun bliver hevet ind til ham, og et lille gisp slipper ud mellem hendes læber, hvilket får ham til at stryge hende over håret.

"Jeg vil ikke gøre dig noget du ikke vil. Du virker nervøs."

"Jeg, nej, jo. Det er bare. Jeg ved det ikke rigtig. Du er sød."

"Af alle ting piger har kaldt mig må det der være en replik jeg vil huske. Sød. Du er sød. Akavet, nørdet, smuk. Og sød, når du sådan står her og bliver genert."

Hun smiler af ham og piller så ved knappen i hans skjorte, der er i den lækreste silke hun længe har haft mellem fingrene.

"Jeg er ikke sød. Jeg er et ondt menneske der ser ud til at have forført dig når du sådan burde være ude og feste med dit hold i stedet for at stå og lure på mig i undertøj."

"Du har en pointe. Måske jeg bare skulle gå ud og efterlade dig her," siger han, og griber hende så om håret, hvilket får hende til at se op på ham.

"Men jeg vil meget hellere lege lidt med dig, hvis jeg må. Du er slem, sådan at stjæle mig når jeg har andre forpligtelser."

Hun blinker et par gange, og undrer sig over hans ord, og pludselig føler hun sig mere nøgen end hun egentlig er når han ser sådan på hende. Det venlige blik der normalt er mellem dem er gemt væk, og hun undrer sig over om det er den her side alle partnere fornemmer i ham, det er bare lidt for meget og hun ryster på hovedet.

"Vær blid."

Det ser ud til der ikke skal mere til at finde den Brax frem hun er begyndt at holde af, og taget i hendes hår bliver løsnet og skiftet ud med et kys på panden.

"Du virker til tider så kommanderende. Det fik mig til at tænke på det forhold du siger dig og Tom har haft. Jeg kan ikke forestille mig blid elskov mellem ham og nogen anden."

Hun gibber en smule da Tom bliver nævnt og læner sig ind mod Abraxas brystkasse for at skjule sine røde kinder. Hun havde sådan set ikke noget imod hans faste tag i ham, mere imod det at hun fandt det interessant, men hun vil gerne have den blide side af ham, og kysser ham så på hagen.

"Men nu er det dig og mig, ikke? Ikke mig og ham, der står her, og jeg ville ikke klage over at du var blid."

"Du har allerede forført mig unge dame. Hvis du vil have det blidt så får du det," og med de ord har han armene om hende og lægger hende ned på ryggen på hendes seng, inden den gule kjole er skubbet væk.

"Ved Merlins underbenklæder, det her har jeg haft lyst til siden jeg så dig sidde over for Tom i spisesalen. "

Hun griner en smule af ham mens hun knapper hans skjorte op og kysser ham, denne gang på munden inden hun siger noget.

"Hmm, du skulle vinde pokalen noget oftere."

"Du er en strigle."

"Det ved jeg godt, tak. Hvis du vil mere end at kysse burde du tale pænt."

Det er hvad der skal til for at få ham til at klappe i, og hendes smørrede smil bliver kvalt i et lidenskabeligt kys fra hans side.

Hun ruller om på siden og ser på ham, den lyshårede kæmpe i hendes seng, og hun prøver at skubbe al logik ud af sit hoved. Det er Lucius' far hun lige har været en tur i høet med, men han minder hverken om sit barn eller sit barnebarn, og det er hvad der holder hende på fornuftens rand lige nu.

"Vi burde se at få tøj på. Folk undrer sig sikkert over hvad vi laver."

Hun sukker dybt en gang og sætter sig så op, lige så nøgen som hun er skabt, og ser på manden ved hendes side.

"Du ved hvad du laver."

"Synes du? Jeg tror du er den første der har kommenteret på mine evner på det område."

Hun griner en smule og rejser sig op mens hun fisker sine trusser op med en tå, og kommer i dem.

"Det synes jeg. Det er sikkert et dumt spørgsmål, men hvor stiller det her os?"

"Du ved godt at det ikke kan vare ved, vel, i hvert fald ikke før min familie er bekendt med din, og din blodstatus. Hvis det ikke er i orden, så skal jeg giftes til anden side."

Hun nikker af ham. Det er som hun forventede, og siden hun ikke kan bevise noget som helst, eller for den sags skyld blive sammen med ham, så er det som det må være. Det var heller ikke meningen med det hun har gang i.

"Men indtil da?"

"Så du har allerede givet op på at gifte dig med mig? Og her troede jeg ellers lige at jeg havde fundet drømmeheksen, men nej."

Han ser op på hende, og sætter sig så også op, mens han fisker efter sine bukser og endnu en cigaret, mens hun står og får sin bh på og griner lidt af ham.

"Vi ved vidst begge to det her er midlertidigt, men skal vi snige os rundt, eller være ligeglade med hvad folk mener?"

Hun får sin ene strømpe på, og så den anden inden hun sætter dem fast i sin hofteholder. Der er nu ikke noget som den slags hvis man virkelig vil føle sig begæret, og hun kan da også se hvordan han igen kigger på hende.

"Jeg vil ikke have noget imod fast at være sammen med dig. Taler vi kærester, blomster og chokolade?"

Hun smiler stort, og fisker et par stiletter ud af skabet. Når nu der er gang i den i opholdsstuen kan hun lige så godt træde i dem, og endnu en gang siger hans blik hende at synet af hende i den mundering er interessant.

"Det lyder sådan set ikke helt slemt."

"Summer Williams, tidligere lagengymnast med Riddle, til blomster og chokolade. Du forstår at overraske."

"Abraxas Malfoy, du forstår at forkæle en kvinde, og det gælder ikke kun om blomster og chokolade."

"Du er virkelig ikke uskyldigheden selv unge dame."

"Nej, det er du vidst efterhånden ret sikker på efter den runde du lige har givet mig. Op. Der er en fest du er æresdeltager af, og jeg skal knappes i ryggen inden jeg går nogen steder."


End file.
